Edward's Buried Secret
by wohow
Summary: what if Edward had a secret? what if he had another Love affair in the past? what kind of an affair? was it real love? who was she? and how did ןא end? ** A tragedy about power and LOVE! about regrets and suffer! A legend and a HERO!
1. Intro

**Introduction**

I one asked myself two questions:

1-What if Edward had another Love affair?? he lived a hundred year, and we know he's not gay, so he must have had a crush on a girl!  
2- Would Edward fall in love with someone like me?

So I thought of a fictional story, about another love affair between Edward and a girl (based on me), but before you get too disappointed, Edward was young, and he believed himself as in love, while he wasn't, it was only an inclination!

Forgive my English, for I know it's too bad! And it's the first fictional story I started to write!

I wrote this fanfiction after I read New Moon, I know some events might not be accurate, but its worth reading!  
the two extra characters that were mentioned are from my imagination, they might be based on other characters from other stories, or might have something to do with Twilight characters, but they are different!

So far I wrote until the letter (the 2nd chapter), I haven't wrote the continuation yet, I thought I might leave it! But few have read it, and said "I can't wait for the next chapter!", So I decided to start writing it, and will publish it soon!

Love/LikeReviews!

Thanks!


	2. She belongs to the past

Every time I enter the Cullen's house, I get this awkward feeling. It's just too mysterious. I mean it doesn't look like those houses of the devil like the stories, but still, I mean I still remember the room Edward showed me when he told me about the history of Carlisle, now that one was interesting. Edward's room is sort of mysterious, but it's mysterious in a normal way, but I like it.

I've decided to wait for him in his room, I thought it's perfect for it makes me think about us. He has changed some few stuff since I last entered it, still looks good though. While I was trying to close the window (the wind was kind of cold) I noticed a big weird object on the new table beside the window.

The object was as I suspected a huge box that looked ancient, not vintage, but rather antique. It wasn't locked, so I took the liberty of opening it and looking inside, to find it was nothing but books and documents. They looked like literature books or rather history, there were about a dozen books, I couldn't presume anything familiar from the titles: "the lost memoirs of Luke Richofious' 'the memoirs of John McRickon' 'Edward Yollinkaus' 'Matthew Curdrew' and there was one that looked different and even bigger "the tragedy of a thousand years". Accidentally while was holding the latest one I drop a little piece of paper, cut in a half with few typed words on it:

_'Dearest Edward,_

_I love you and you have to be aware of my affections for you! I had come to a conclusion that I should be aware of the circumstances of my decisions._

_I know that you love me, I have your voice echo in my heart everyday! I had received your offer and promised to come back. I considered living with you and promised I would make a proper companion._

_It was never my intention to break my promise, but sometimes faith leads you to unpredictable positions.'_

That all was written, I stood for a moment thinking about it, what could be this, Who sent this one, how come Edward never told me about it, am I too stupid not to know. I felt betrayed.

Suddenly Edward walked in, "Bella! What you're doing here? I told you I'd be waiting in your room!" and he rushed giving me one of his sweet tender hugs, until the sight of the paper I was holding interrupted him.

"Of course you wanted me to wait in MY room so I won't see THIS!"

"Bella!"

"Edward what it's all about?"

"it's… it belongs to the past"

"A past you never shared with me?… who is she?"

"An old… acquaintance" he said that as if he was looking for some more casual word.

"Acquaintance?! Do I look stupid Edward?"

"Bella! it's not how it looks like! She belongs to the past!"

"yeh… sure the past… was it 50 years ago?"

He just looked at me

"Why you never told me about it, I've been thinking you would never hide anything from me…and this" I throw the paper "what it was all about?…"

he stood there calm as ever, then he picked the paper, placed it inside the open book it fell from, and he put it down on the table.

He looked at me, and then bowed his head down, as if he was trying to think of an apology, explanation or excuse, I couldn't tell. At that moment I thought he's not ready to explain, so I took the first move and walked home, and wished he would at least say a word to stop me.

* * *

I lied on my bed recollecting my thoughts and thinking of the note written on the paper, Why she said she loved him, and what she means by 'if you truly love me..' What Edward meant when he said she was the past, and who is she?

I kept thinking, keeping a hope that Edward might finally show up outside my window and EXPLAIN. But he hasn't, and after 3 hours or so fell asleep.

I woke up from a weird dream, I tried remembering it, there was a girl, trying to follow a man, he looked so weird, he was dressed in these kind of costumes that looked like from between the 16th and 19th century, he was incredibly handsome, vampire beauty, although he wasn't running away he was mysterious, and there was a thirst in his eyes. I couldn't remember anything else, but the dream was awkward, and made me feel so cold but in the same time I was sweating, I looked outside the opened window, noticing it was opened and there was no sight of Edward and so I remembered what happened last night, I tried to look what time was it, it was 3:25 am, but then I found an envelope lying beside my bed, I rushed into opening the envelope, and I found 5 pages of written paper; **a letter from Edward!!**


	3. Dead in my arms

'Dearest Bella

After our last encounter I felt a horrid echo within, I shouldn't have let you go without an explanation. But maybe I failed to make you comprehend that the situation was never meant to be as it had. The secret I've been holding for almost 80 years had never meant to be exposed.

I thought concealing it from you would make no harm, and would live a thousand year, without mentioning it or remembering it, as if it was dead. But I love you and I will never take any chances that might lead to loose you, so I decided for the first time in 80 years to tell you the whole story, and I am not asking for forgiveness, but I wish rather comprehension.

It all started in 1925, when I was 24 year old, young and thirsty for life and love. Carlisle suggested that I should go to somewhere warmer, a place that would make me cope with the heat; as he said "A powerful vampire should always find a place that would make him weak". And I took the chance to go and discover places a normal vampire like me would never think of visiting. At that time Egypt was my choice, it might not be most fascinating place on earth, but I was always interested in its culture and history.

Egypt was more difficult than I imagined. I had to appear only at nights, even in the winter it was difficult to find a cold cloudy day. And hunting there was even more difficult, almost impossible. I was young and I wasn't as powerful as Carlisle always claimed. I had to appear at nights, to avoid people, but it was different back there, I couldn't survive as I had to, I almost gave up, till I met a girl, a 17 year old charming young woman, she was the daughter of the English ambassador in Cairo, and her name was Clemence.

Beside her beauty and knowledge I was unable to read her mind, which was the first thing that captured my attention. We discovered Egypt together, she was always amusing and full of life, I could only say she cheered me up and I had some good time with her. But it was dangerous, since she started noticing the changes in my eyes, and my frequent appearances at nights, and disappearances during the days. Until one warm day she saw me, the real me under the sun, and I had to tell her the truth.

I thought that would make a distance between us, and she'll keep herself away from me. But she didn't, instead she stayed closer than ever. She helped hide and find places to hunt, she made everything easier on me. As time passed, I became pretty close to her, and for the first time in my life I thought I was in love.

As my departure came close, I wanted her to come back to the states with, as I was convinced she would be happy. But she suddenly disappeared, leaving no clue where she have been, I thought she came back to England, or anywhere else, I didn't trouble myself looking for her, since that was a sign she wanted to be away. And I came back to the states.

I persuaded myself that everything was only a foolish passion, and a small inclination, that time would kill it, and I'll forget everything. And as you know a vampire's life is full of actions, and as times passed by I almost forgot everything.

8 years later, Carlisle and I went to north England, he had some 'businesses' with some 'friends', and he suggested that I should go with him. One day somewhere in a public place I saw her, I saw Clemence looking the same. She looked older of course, but she had same beauty and same spirit. I thought I should give our relationship another chance, and hoping she won't leave me again. At first she seemed happy to see me, and received my appearance warningly. I decided to let Carlisle go back to the states alone, without telling him about my reasons for staying. I stayed in England trying to give myself a second chance with Clemence.

She told me about her accomplishment during the last 8 years, and how she managed the living alone. She revealed tragic circumstances she had been through, but she managed to be happy. We re established a relationship set on friendship. I couldn't lie to myself anymore and believed I was falling for her all over again, and desired to hold her forever. I tried getting closer to her, but then she tried to keep herself away.

Suddenly she revealed to me she had another man in her life. She declared her devotion to him. I couldn't rest till I find his identity. To my surprise he was a vampire, and when I met him, I knew stuff about him, as I believe, even she wasn't aware of them.

William, as he calls himself, lived nearly a thousand year, he was unique, I found a lot of difficulties reading his mind, he was most complicated vampire I ever met. He showed me he had abilities to predict the future, changing moods, using magic, but what was most interesting his ability to live as a normal person without being exposed, during the centuries he had lived he developed a protection from any kind of light. He had plenty of other powers, but I suppose he tried hiding some of them knowing I would find out. How he knew I could read minds I still don't know. But one thing I was sure I found in his mind cells, he wanted her, he wanted to have Clemence, he wanted to make her his companion or mate. Whether he loved her or not, I wasn't sure, I thought it was just thirst.

I told her about his intentions, she said she knew, she loved him still, but she declared she wouldn't be a vampire, as she jokily said "What no food nor sleeping? You're not serious!" But whether she loved him for real I couldn't know.

When I finally decided to leave, knowing there was no hope to win her, she came toward me asking me not to leave. And I asked her about him, she said he had left, I didn't want to be the alternative, but I couldn't leave her, I knew she loved me, and I couldn't resist her promising to give me access to William's house (the big castle he asked her to look after during his absence), it was an access to his history, all sort of secrets hidden inside his house.

I knew stuff about him more than anyone ever did. He had a long history, and came from far away, from the holy land to be exact, he was born in Nazareth, and lived his life in Jerusalem, by the age of 20 he ran away to England with the English warriors and started his new life there, he lived 10 years there until he became a blood drinker. To other events and details I will not go into right now, but he lived nearly a thousand years.

And I stayed with Clemence there in England hoping we would stay together forever. I hoped one day she'd come begging me to transform her into a creature like me. I loved her and protected her, and stayed with her, but realized that we can't live like that forever, there's no future for our relationship. So I suggested she should go to the states with me and there I would give her the time to think whether she wanted to be with me or not. To my happy surprise she agreed. But with one condition, to go first to Palestine (now Israel), you know exactly what would be standing there. I hesitated, but then agreed and decided to do whatever it takes if she would end up with me happy in America.

In Palestine, she started looking for him, I rather wished she wouldn't find him and give up, but she didn't, she kept looking till I joined her, and we found him, hiding somewhere nobody ever suspected he would be there, we found him staying in the dead sea (lowest place on earth). I took that as an excuse not to follow her there, but promised to wait for her in the high Galilee (north), and she promised to be back soon. I waited, but in vain, till I couldn't wait more, at one point I thought she might have been in danger, so I decided to follow her despite everything. Suddenly before I left I received a letter from her, she apologized and said she loved me, but she couldn't leave him, and wanted to stay with him. Though I was relived she wasn't in danger, I have to confess I wasn't satisfied. So I went back to the states, leaving her in his arms.

After 3 months, I received a letter from William himself begging me to come back to England to look after her. he remained as mysterious as always, but his request was obvious, he begged me to make her forget him, promising he would never come back.

I never intended to go back, but I thought his request meant something, so to England was my destination. I found her in his house, you could never imagined how she looked like, she looked like a ghost to me; she kept crying, weeping, sobbing, and making the best of misery, she frightened me, I tried making it easier for her, I calmed her down, but all in vain, she kept saying "I saw his death!… he's dead!" I tried whatever I could. And it was all over when she slept, in my arms, where she never woke up.

You could never imagine how I felt and how I looked like when it was all over. I was there when she died and I couldn't do anything about it. And for the first time in my life I felt the real pain.

I was mad, mostly with my self, first I let her go, and it was all for my pride, I left her to end up with another man, I was pretending to be the hero, who was never meant to be the hero. I shouldn't have left her, I should have kept her with me, and I shouldn't have agreed to take her there. But what was the use of all. She was dead, dead in my arms.

As for William's part I did not care, I was too busy with my pain to take care of him. Until he showed up, like that, out of the blue. His eyes were full of something I couldn't make out, he asked me to kill him, and as he claimed he was the main reason for her death. I was mad enough to kill myself, and he had the power to make everyone commit a murder. And there I crowned as the 'Murderer of a Legend'. How I killed him? I'm trying to forget.

Historian Vampires wrote stories and myths about him and his death, some say he killed himself, others say his enemies murdered him, and the rest claimed he still alive. But you already know which one to believe. His body or the rest of it is kept in a grave next to Clemence's and both of them are hidden in a small hidden room in his house. And over the years nobody discovered it as I made sure it's perfectly hidden.

After almost 80 years, I've decided to put everything behind, as you know life goes on, and everything comes back to normal. After 80 years, I've forgot the story, I still remember it, but it's not part of me now. I shall always keep it as a myth, a fictional story that was told by a gifted narrator. And maybe it came the time it should be shared.

And now my dear Bella, you should always know my feelings for our relationship; I love you more than William loved Clemence and I know he loved her more than Darcy loved Elizabeth, more than Rochester loved Jane, and even more than Romeo loved Juliet. And you should always know that I would die for you, like I tried to do when I thought I lost you. I wanted us to be part of a story, like that couple. But what I wanted more was that our love would never stop. I wanted us to be happy, to have eternity to our selves, where we live forever and never die.

I loved you Bella. And I lied to you, because I never wanted to loose you. I hope you comprehend my intentions and my desire to stay with you forever.

Yours for eternity,

Edward.'


	4. Derbyshire

I read the letter twice. Trying to distinguish the truth behind it, I tried to look for reasons to believe, but I couldn't, I was deep into the story behind, I wanted to know more about Clemence and William. Are they for real? How true is their story? What are the chances to make them represent characters in a story? And what's with William? How legendary is he? I felt there were missing parts.

"Bella!" my thoughts were interrupted by Alice's whispering voice from the window "Are you awake?" and sneaked inside.  
"Alice?"  
"OW… ermm… did I wake you?"  
"NO… I was awake!"  
"Why are you crying?" she asked with concern  
was I crying?  
"is it something to do with Edward?" she asked  
I tried to hide the letter, but realized she hasn't seen it as it was beneath the blanket  
"no! I had a bad dream!"  
"Ah … Okay!"  
"what's the matter?" I inquired further  
"Edward told me to pick you up when you're awake, he said we're going to … ermm.."  
"yes?"  
"England!"  
"England?"  
"yes! That's what he said! He's waiting for us there, he gave me the address, and …"  
"what's in England?" I interrupted her, although I might have an idea what would bring us there!  
" I don't know!! "she confessed "I just saw that he's preparing a story, it's awkward! But…"  
"A story?"  
"yup! That's what he said!" she confirmed "Carlisle and the rest are waiting for us there, I think they should be there by now!  
"okay! Shall we leave now?"  
"well… we can wait till the morning, if you want…"  
"NO! we'll leave now!" I interrupted "but what about Charlie? You know he'll get furious if I just .."  
"Don't worry! We'll be back before he notices!" she winked.  
She's right, he'll wake up and think I'm still asleep, he won't come home till dinner, and I hope I can make it home by dinner!

"You know exactly where we're going?" I asked Alice while we are on the airplane  
"It's somewhere in Derbyshire!"  
Derbyshire?? Is there where the house of William hidden? But why it sounds more familiar?  
"What's the matter Bella? You look puzzled!" asked Alice, looking worried as if I'm hiding something. I thought of telling her about the letter, but decided not to for now!  
"Nothing…I'm just tired!" I lied.

As we reached Derbyshire with the car Alice rented, it was already 7:30, how time passes so quickly.  
"Derbyshire looks really great place for vampires!! " Alice commented on the green grounds and trees, 

Which I have to confess look so amazing. "I can see why Jane Austen chose Derbyshire for locating Pemberley!"  
"And I thought the name was familiar!" of course, Pemberley was in Derbyshire according to Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice.  
"Here we are! I think it's there!" Alice slowed the car as she pointed at an extremely large house, that nobody can pass without freezing in place and staring at it!  
"WOW" we both said at the same time!  
"Is that the place?" I asked  
"yup!"  
The house was so big, it looked more like a castle, as it seems, it was placed on a small hill, but no number of trees could hide a house that size.

As we got closer to the entrance, we saw Edward, Carlisle, and Esme on the front door, as if they have been waiting for hours. Carlisle and Esme waved to our direction, but Edward stood there as still as a statue, starring at the floor.

"There was no need to wake Bella!" said Esme as we stepped outside the car "We would have waited…"  
"Actually…she was already awake!" replied Alice defending herself, and I nodded.  
I looked at Edward, he raised his head, his eyes met mine, and turned around looking at a weird looking statue next to the wide door.  
"Where are the others?" inquired Alice  
"Inside exploring the house!" said Esme with amusement  
"Alright Edward! We're all in 'Pemberley'" said Alice laughing, and Esme smiled "Aren't you going to tell us what's the 'Story'?"  
Edward opened the door, and showed us inside, the front hall was huge, and it looked like ball room from the 19th century, but the walls looked more like from the 16th.  
We were joined by Rosalie, she gave me a friendly smile and said "good to see you Bella!" and I smiled in return! Emmet and Jasper followed her, both welcomed me and looking dazzled by the house!  
Edward looked at the enormous chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, which looked like a magical huge flower; the chandelier was lightening up with a red soft glow.  
"This fortress is actually called 'Gabriel's Aripi'" Edward started "which means 'the wings of Gabriel'." He stopped for a second recollecting his thoughts "it belongs to Gabriel Toþi!" once he said his name all the Cullen opened their mouth with amazement.  
"The Gabriel Toþi?!" said Carlisle unable to believe.  
Edward nodded and all the others gasped.  
"Who's he?" I asked  
"He's one of the most powerful vampires that ever lived" replied Edward, as all the other were still recovering from amazement as they ignored my question, "possessed most mysterious history as he lived for more than 5 centuries, unlike other vampires, for he had powers and… "  
"gifts most vampires don't have!" continued Carlisle with approval and admiration.


	5. Gabriel's Aripi

"Rumor has it, he's the handsomest vampire ever lived." Said Alice with admiration, breaking the astonished look.  
"Too many rumors were set around him!" replied Jasper perhaps offended.  
"We've read so much about him! A lot of rumors, stories, he was a legend! "said Esme "but one thing, we were never sure about! Where he lived, and if he still lives until today!"  
"Edward! Is this really his house? He lives here, right?" asked Alice excited.  
"He spent most of his life here!" answered Edward.  
"Is he here right now?"  
"He is!"  
and they all smiled with excitement!  
"So, Edward! Since when have you been befriending this guy?" asked Emmet.  
"I would rather say 'Acquainted'" replied Edward emphasizing on the latest expression.

"WOW" Jasper said as we entered another hall, which was a gallery!  
"This is the Gallery, which 'he' kept for centuries" announced Edward, "contains portraits and pictures of people he had met!" he stopped and then finished "All of them were made by him!"  
The gallery was huge as it was built up in a way that looked like a maze; it looked like a maze museum with paintings and statues.  
"I just can't believe Edward met him" Said Carlisle smiling, "and I lived here in England and never had the pleasure!"  
"Maybe you had…" Edward replied quietly.  
Carlisle looked puzzled by this reply, as Edward wasn't intending to explain.

"This is Derbyshire in 1390" Edward looked and pointed at a picture that was hanging next to the entrance of the maze "it is I guess was painted before this house was built!"  
All the other Cullens looked up admiring the talent and taste of the painting  
"and that?" asked Alice pointing at the next picture.  
"This is Jerusalem more than a 1000 year ago!" replied Edward "Where he lived most of his life!"  
"Wow!"

"He was born in Nazareth!" started Edward while touring around the gallery explaining each picture stands for and telling the history of the painter "He lived most of his life in Jerusalem, one day when he was 20, he was found guilty for a crime he never committed" continued he "as there was not justice back there, they wanted to execute him" he paused as he looked at another weird picture that showed no one, nor a view, just few lines "He had to save his life, so he faked his death, and left his family to run away with the English warriors" and then he looked at another painting of a woman "This happened to be his mistress!"  
"His family knew he was alive?" asked Carlisle.  
"No! if they thought he was still alive, he would have been caught! As he made absolutely certain that no body knew about his escapement and not even his mistress, whom he loved most dearly and was about to marry!"  
the painting of his mistress I suspected didn't look accurate, but it showed a woman who sat in a position of devotion, and her red hair looked like flames.  
"when he moved to England," Edward proceeded "he started a new life, he has changed his name, and let the past behind!" Edward paused as he looked at another picture of another woman, but this one was extremely beautiful, with golden hair and eyes, which looked more like Rosalie "He fell for a woman, as he believed most beautiful creature!"  
"That all was before he was transformed?" asked Jasper.  
"Yes! And this woman was a vampire!" replied Edward "As you might guess, she also fell for him, and there was a true attachment between both, until she was destroyed by someone, a jealous husband I presume."  
"How typical!" gasped Esme.  
"Her husband, or mate, couldn't kill the lover, instead he killed someone else, a trick I guess!" Edward stood for a minute recollecting his thoughts and then continued "the lover of course looked for revenge, and he lived 10 years learning about vampires and looking for that man who killed his love, until he became 30 and was transformed by a vampire friend!"  
"How do you know all these stuff Edward?" Asked Carlisle "did he tell you all of it? Where is he?"  
Edward looked at him and then turned to the next picture, which was a portrait of a man, another vampire.

Edward showed us the rest of the gallery, where he told us several stories about Gabriel Topi, how he found this place, how he managed surviving at one place, multi named developing all sort of powers and gifts as times went by, and how he became part of history.

Later we entered another hall, this one wasn't as big as the gallery, for it was empty, only a fireplace, library and a statue, which seemed as the statue of an angel. Do vampires believe in angels? This one did? Then did he believe in God?  
"This is Gabriel" Edward interrupted my thoughts "the angel that was mentioned in the bible!" And he turned the fire on so it can give us some lights along with the soft lights that glowed the place.  
There were two doors, Edward led us to the first one and as he opened it we saw a very dark room "This contains priciest World's secrets!" Edward said as he let a candle "Many history records that no one knew!" and there were shelves full of documents, and were too many of it.

"What's behind the other door?" Asked Alice as we returned to the hall.  
Edward looked at the fire and said nothing.  
He waited two minutes and we all stood there waiting for him to say something, until he finally began:

"Years ago, or lets say decades ago, Gabriel Toþi, fell in love with a woman, a young woman who was as normal as every human being, but as unique as Bella, her mind was blocked" my jaw fell, it's the first time today he had looked at me and said my name "Clemence as her name was, knew he was a vampire even before he confessed his passion for her. she once had a relationship with a vampire, when she was 17.  
"When he loved her, she was trying to avoid his love, not only because she hated him, but also she wasn't prepared for a vampire love. Until he proved to her that he is worthy for her love and admiration, she gradually fell in love with him.  
"Until the other vampire came along, she couldn't escape his acquaintance for she loved the other one as well, even though he wasn't as powerful as Gabriel. The other vampire wanted to be closer to her, but she informed him of her devotion to the previous. And thus decided to leave.  
Gabriel suddenly decided to go home, his real home, the holy land. He realized that he can't escape his past, he lived all his life and never done anything to his country, as he never moved out from this place, he decided to go back, he has found his target and his mission, as atonement.  
"Clemence stayed with the other vampire, as Gabriel gave her the access for this place, and the other vampire was curious and thrilled by the offer so he stayed."  
"wow" said Emmet smiling "he must have been very lucky, to have his girl and his place"  
"He thought himself lucky!" Edward continued, "He wanted to stay with Clemence, and she gave him the access of these secrets that were hidden inside"  
"How she would such a thing for Gabriel?" interrupted Alice angrily "he gave her his love, showed her his deepest secrets, he trusted her and she betrayed him with that other man?"  
"Gabriel knew she would be doing this!" Edward answered, "He did it on purpose, I guess! As you know Alice, he can predict the future just like you! Only that he's never been wrong!"  
Alice looked at him offended, and couldn't say anything.  
"Gabriel knew Clemence would never be a vampire, she never intend to, this was one of the reasons he had left her" continued Edward, "Maybe he saw that she would instead go with other vampire, as the latter in return asked her to go with him. And to his lovely surprise she had accepted"  
"What? She accepted the other vampire's hand, and not Gabriel's?" interrupted Carlisle "it doesn't make sense at all!"  
"No! actually she told him, she'll think about it" replied Edward, "but she would seriously consider being with him, in order to decide later!" Edward stopped for a moment and then continued "Clemence agreed only on one condition, that he takes her to the holy land first. He of course knew what stands there, but deiced to take her there anyway, he knew he had to"  
"So she started looking for Gabriel there?" Asked Alice excited.  
Edward nodded.


	6. Women and Wine

"Clemence started looking for him" proceeded Edward, " and the other vampire wished she wouldn't be able to find him and give up, but instead he helped her and she did find Gabriel"

"why he ever done that?" interrupted Jasper "didn't he want her to come back with him?"  
"She promised him she would make a short visit and wouldn't be late, therefore he waited for her in the high Galilee" replied Edward, "eventually she couldn't leave Gabriel, and stayed with him, in the Dead Sea!  
"The other vampire went back home after she sent him a letter where she told him she had to stay with her 'true love, for which she gave her heart for ever'.  
"Gabriel on the other hand couldn't keep her with him, she was in danger, he had a mission and had too many enemies to detain him, let alone not hurting his mistress. He tried to send her back home, but he knew it was never a good idea. Instead he went back with her to England, and there he faked his death, making her believe he was dead, so she could move on with her life.  
"But she hasn't!" Edward stopped for a moment trying to think of how to say the following, "instead she died!" he finally said,

"What?" Alice asked "how? Why?"  
"Grieve. I guess…"replied Edward.  
They all starred at Edward, and were waiting for him to say another thing.  
"As for him…"Edward continued, and they all opened their eyes to hear the next thing, "he died after her, or would rather say for her!"  
"What?" they all gasped at the same time, "How?" they were all shocked, unable to believe.  
"That's impossible!!" said Emmet, "there must be misunderstanding… "  
"There's no misunderstanding!!" interrupted Edward, "He DIED!" emphasized Edward.  
"But he can't kill himself… just like that"  
"Edward, there MUST BE misunderstanding!" interrupted Carlisle, "you know he used to fake his death a lot, maybe it was a trick…"  
"It wasn't" replied Edward struggling, "he was murdered!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I killed him!" shouted Edward.

"What?" Carlisle said, and all the others starred.  
"Yes, I killed him!" Edward raised his voice, angry "I was the other vampire! I killed him!"  
"But, Edward… how?"  
"After she thought he was dead, He asked me to go look after her, as he saw she would be in my arms!" he stopped for a minute, his eyes sparkling as if he was crying "but I arrived too late, and she died… in my arms!"  
"Edward…"  
"I could have prevented it!"Edward shouted, "I was there!"  
"But...why you killed him?"  
"When she died" Edward was calming down, "He came here, and asked me to kill him! He knew she was dead because of his fault, he insisted that I should kill him! I refused of course…. But you know he's far too powerful, and too smart to qccomplish his wishes."  
For a moment there was a silence.  
"Why you never told us this story?" asked Jasper.  
"I felt guilty, I wasn't prepared to share my first murder experience! And then I thought of keeping it, and soon everything will be forgotten!"  
"And that girl, Clemence, how did you meet her? When? And why you never told us about her?"  
"I met her in Egypt in 1920s, she was English!"  
"And you had an affair?"  
"Sort of"  
"What?"  
"She left!"  
"And…"  
"I met her again 8 years later in England…"  
"but… how about Bella" and they turned to me, my face turned red, as I knew it had no expressions "I thought she was the first real love you had!"  
"Bella is the only real love I ever had" Edward emphasized, looked at me and then turned his head to explain "I thought and believed I was in love with Clemence, but it was just a foolish small passion, that time killed it! I loved her, but it wasn't the same as Bella's"  
"Why? Because she never loved you?"  
"No…because the thing between us was never meant to be!" Edward stood for a moment, thinking, and quietly continued "Maybe, because I never loved her enough, I was angry and grieved when she died, but it wasn't because of great Love loss, she was a good companion, a friend more like!"  
"Bella!" Esme turned to me, with a concerned face, "you must be feeling, very uncomfortable with all that. I understand…"  
"I knew about it" I interrupted.  
"What? Why you never told us?" Alice burst.  
"I didn't know whether Edward wanted me to tell you!" I answered quietly, "and it's his job to tell you the truth, not me! Besides I didn't have time to tell you, you guys found out only hours later!" and showed them the letter that I kept in my pocket.  
"Bella saw this piece of paper in my room" said Edward as he showed them the paper I read yesterday, "That was a sign I had to share it with you guys!"  
They all read the piece of paper and the letter as they passed them between them.  
"So? What's behind the other door?" asked Alice.  
Edward didn't reply, he opened the other door, and turned on the light inside the room.  
The room's size was like Edward's, but this one had a four-poster bed, disk, closets and shelves of books. Everything was neat; there was no mess, no dust, as if it was part of a picture.  
"These are his journals!" said Edward heading toward the bookshelves. And there were too many books.  
"He kept journals?" interrupted Jasper, "and he wrote everything on them? Isn't it quit risky?"  
"Well… he didn't write 'everything'" answered Edward, "he never let anyone see them, and he wrote them mysteriously, changed the names, and they all written in multi languages".  
They all starred with amazement and admiration.  
"What's the bed for?" asked Rosalie.  
"For feeling like a human!" answered Edward ironically.

Edward picked a red book from the shelf, he opened it somewhere in the middle, and it was obvious that the writing wasn't in English, it was different, and I couldn't recognize it.  
"What is that?" I asked  
"one of his journals!" replied Edward without looking at me, as if he didn't feel it was me who asked.  
"But what language?" I asked again, trying to make him notice my existence.  
"Arabic!" and this was Alice who answered. Edward handled it to her, where she looked at the page Edward opened, and looked confused "he's talking about women and wine!"  
"he always believed that there were two weakness in every man" replied Edward, "no matter what was the nature of a man, women and wine were always essential!"  
Alice nodded and smiled with satisfaction and amusement.  
"That what connects between humans and vampires!" laughed she, "Men never change".

Edward read and translated some other parts of books that where written in Hebrew, Arabic, Latin, Roman, and others. The other Cullens found them as interesting as the Nativity story, or other stories that were mentioned in the Bible. I didn't understand much, but I realized what a great person Gabriel was, how a person might call him Legendary. He was more like a myth; I don't think that a person like him would ever exist. He looked more like a part of a story, a character from a novel. And as he lived so many centuries, I would rather start considering that he might have been the inspiration of different characters that were written around the history, Hamlet, Heathcliff, Rochester, Darcy, and many others.  
Gabriel's last name, Toþi, is a roman expression means Almighty, and it turned out he had named himself different names, so he can keep surviving in one place, but he never called himself Toþi, This name was given by other vampires who believed he was most powerful creature. As Edward said, he never thought himself as powerful as other claim, he believed in his powers but always considered that all others vampires could be as powerful or even more. Most awkward thing was that there was no sign of his real name; the name that was given to him by his real parents. But the last name he had before he died was William McKnight, a normal old name that no one would ever suspect as extraordinary and would never distrust his being.

Edward then opened the closet that was on the corner, inside it there was nothing interesting, but few boxes, and veils. Edward removed the veils and did something that I couldn't make out, consequently a small door was visible in front of our eyes.  
"What is that?" wondered Carlisle.  
Edward opened the door and structured us to enter, so we did, one by one. It was dark, I couldn't see anything, until a small light was on, we saw stairs that were heading down, Edward took the first move and we all followed.


	7. The graves

As we went down stairs, we entered a basement, only that it looked more like a cave, as we entered I saw two tombs, and I coul

After we went down stairs, we entered a basement, only it looked more like a cave. There were two tombs, clearly visible to the eye, as the light of the sun was focused on them.  
"This place is exposed to the sun?" asked Alice.  
"No" replied Edward, "Not exactly, it's the reflection of the sun."

As I focused on the tombs, there were two pictures on each, which looked more like portraits. The first portrait was a picture of a woman, who looked very young, with dark wavy hair that touched her light skin and matched her dark eyes, a beautiful face, with good looking features.  
Edward looked at it; his eyes sparkled as if the sun has touched them "He was a great Artist" he said, "It looks exactly as the real thing!"

And then I looked at the other picture, it looked old, a portrait of a man, a very handsome man, he had dark hair, and perfect beautiful face, but his eyes were confusing, I couldn't make out the color.  
"This is our hero!" said Edward answering my confusion, "it was painted by the vampire woman he loved, before he was transformed, I'm not sure if it was the real one or just a copy".  
Alice and Rosalie looked with admiration, and I wondered how he looked like when he was transformed.

"I don't know" Edward said, as if answering my question, but instead he turned to Alice, "Whether there's another picture for him when he was a vampire"

"Where?" asked Edward looking at Carlisle.  
"What?" asked Emmet looking at both.  
"I've seen him before!" Carlisle answered silently, "When I first transformed, and went to France, I wasn't fully prepared for my new life, but someone helped me adjusting, he taught me what to do, his help was very short, or quicker, he never told me his name, he just helped.  
"I tried asking him about his identity, I tried to know more about him, but he never exposed himself. I was grateful to him; he sort of saved my life, and gave me the hope to like my being." He stopped and starred at Gabriel's face, "But I'll never forget his eyes and expressions".

Esme looked at the portrait, first with admiration and then with appreciation, she looked at Carlisle with sweetness and kissed him on the cheek, he kissed her forehead and starred at her with love.

For a second I thought Edward was looking at Carlisle and Esme, or at Gabriel, but instead he was starring at Clemence, he was looking at her as if she was a wife or a mother he has lost, as much as he can try to conceal it, I think some parts of him still carry some love to her. I didn't feel envy or betrayal; somehow I felt compassion for Edward.

"She's very beautiful." I said as I stepped next to him, I tried to make him feel comfortable to tell me about her, or at least not feel guilty.

"She's passionate about everything," he said, as if he didn't notice it was me he was talking to, "she was full of life, and he took it away."

"But he loved her."

"Alice." Edward said suddenly, "I've finished my story, what you're waiting for?"

Alice didn't say a thing.  
"What paper?" Edward asked with concern.  
Edward started looking hysterically around.  
"No" he replied again to Alice's thoughts, "I don't know anything about it".

"What?" asked Jasper, "What is it Alice?"

"Alice saw something" replied Edward, "But I don't know anything about it."

"I saw a paper" said Alice confused, "A small piece of manuscript, and then there was another book".  
"Edward what is it?" Esme asked worried.  
"I don't know." He replied puzzled.

"Edward" interrupted Carlisle looking at the picture of Clemence, "who framed this picture?"  
"Gabriel I guess."  
"why it looks like its hiding something?"  
"What? What you mean?"

"Look at it, it feel like something hidden behind it"  
and we all looked, but we couldn't see anything.  
"Look at it from this corner" said Carlisle answering our confusion.  
We all stepped to Carlisle's corner and looked at it. The reflection of the sun was right at the picture and it was obvious that there was a small thing hidden inside the picture, or hidden behind the picture more like.

"No don't!" Edward shouted at Jasper as he tried touching the picture. And Jasper froze in his place.  
Edward headed closer to the grave and touched the picture as if it was the Holy Grail.

"At least" said Edward softly, "let me do it properly"

And he opened the frame gently, held the picture, and removed the back layer, to find a small paper in between.

He held it and there was writing he read it allowed. That was the first time I heard Edward talking in another language, it was bizarre language, I couldn't understand any thing.

After he finished, they all starred at him, and Alice took the paper from him, trying to make out the words, as if it was a code.  
"What does it say?" I asked.

"I never wished destiny to end up by your death,  
Controlling fate isn't a talent I possess  
Forgive me  
p.s. my last memoir"  
"He's apologizing to her" I said and felt a small tear in my eye.  
"Not only to her" replied Alice, and all the other agreed, while I stood confused, "at first it looks like he's talking to her, but when he said forgive me, he was referring to more than one person. He used the plural term in Arabic."

"But what does he mean?" I asked again, still confused.  
"I don't know"

"Maybe he wrote this and place it before I killed him" said Edward.  
"But what he means by his last memoir?" asked Alice, "and why he was apologizing for destiny that he can't control?"

They stood there, all confused.  
"What do you mean?" Edward starred at Carlisle,

"What?" said Alice, "What's the matter?"

"Gabriel has fooled Edward!" answered Carlisle looking at Alice.  
"What do you mean?"

"His prediction for the future wasn't the same as Alice" he replied and cleared his throat, "He can predict also destiny. Destiny cannot be changed, exactly like the past, it's already written, and you can never change it.

"And I guess that was his weakness, he could never change the destiny he predicts".

"You're saying that…"

"He knew she would be dead, even before he killed her".


	8. the last memoir

"so, you're saying, he killed her" asked Edward unable to believe

"So, you're saying, he killed her?" asked Edward unable to believe.

"That's exactly what I mean" replied Carlisle confident of his words.  
"But how?"  
"If he could control destiny, he would have saved her".  
"That's impossible!" replied Edward ironically laughing, "When he asked me to kill him, he told me he was wrong, and he thought she won't be dying…"  
"He fooled you!"  
"But why?"

"I guess you have to find it in his 'last memoir'."

"His last memoir" Edward repeated and then looked at the paper, "Where he would be hiding it?"

We looked for his last memoir in his room, we looked on every journal, but they all showed old dates, and none of them showed anything about her, or around the date of October 1934.

We tried to look in the main hall, or the other room that showed the history records, but there was no clue for the last memoir.

Later we went back to the basement again, and Edward suggested looking on the corners, perhaps we would be finding something. But we didn't.

"What is that?" I said as I pointed at the bottom of Gabriel's grave.  
Alice noticed the gap I was pointing at, it wasn't actually a gap; it was more like a small hole that looked like a border between the grave and the ground.

Edward followed Alice by trying to look inside it. He started removing the grave very slowly, until we saw a red small book.

Edward held it gently, "Yes" he said quietly, "it's blood" and I noticed that the cover was all covered with dry blood.  
Edward opened the journal, and starred at the first page.  
"Is that also Arabic?" I asked.  
"No, that's Syriac "Edward replied.  
Is that a language? For me, there was no difference; they all looked the same.

"He started by saying" Edward started translating, "that he once had a prediction for her death, further than that he knew nothing, he thought it was just prediction for the future, but the prediction was all over him, until finally it was clear to him it was a destiny he can't change.  
He tried ignoring it, he tried protecting her, he even left her for that, until she came back to him, and he saw that she would definitely die. The Morkans, his strongest enemies, were after her blood, or rather aiming to transform her and making her one of them. Anyway, there was no difference, he had to save her. He considered transforming her by himself, but he couldn't, it was always a fault he possessed, whenever he transformed someone, he becomes his enemy, part of betrayal in his blood.

"He knew that I could save her and change her, but he said he was selfish and would rather kill her than living without her.  
"But the only excuse as he claimed, was that he wanted to end his being, he wanted to die, he thought he lived enough, and it's time for him to die. He would easily be killed by his enemies, but always believed that dying for love was more poetic and glorious.

"That's not Love" interrupted Alice, "That's possession"  
"He always believed there was life after death" Edward continued, "He thought if they both die, they would be having rest and finally ceaseless love. If this kind of love cannot be found in this world, then it's in the other.

"Thus he surrendered to destiny and with her he shall have eternity".  
Edward finished, stood in his place, looking as if unable to believe what just happened to him.  
He closed the book, gave it to Carlisle, who was apparently the only one looked normal, as if he knew before or has been in these situations before.  
Alice closed the grave on the gap after Carlisle replaced the bleeding journal underneath.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice were starring at the portrait of Gabriel, they were just starring, and I couldn't understand what they were thinking, until suddenly I realized I've seen this man before, but where?

I looked again at Clemence and suddenly I remembered I saw her in my dream, following a man, a man that looked unbelievably handsome, a vampire that would have been the result of the man that his portrait was on the other grave.

And I remembered how in my dream he looked like, and I swear I never saw something like it.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I noticed Edward disappeared. But it was obvious no one knew where he was.  
We tried looking for him upstairs where, we couldn't find him. Eventually we decided to get out of the 'secret rooms' of this castle. To my surprise or not, Carlisle could get us out, eventually we ended up being in a room we haven't been inside before.  
"Most extraordinary!" said Esme and Alice.  
"That man was genius" said Carlisle, "you would never get in, but you would defiantly get out".

It was obvious that Gabriel made it impossible to get into his secret, but it was easy to get out, maybe because once you got in, you know, and if you know, you have the privilege to expose your self, that was another mystery in this house. But I don't think anyone ever found out, Edward was the only one, and that's only because he was given the access, if not by the owner, then by the mistress.

Once we were outside of the house looking for Edward we found him on a rock, a rock that placed on the top of the hill that overlooks the river down the valley. And I just noticed it was already late, twilight. And I saw the Sun emerging from a cloud down to the horizon, and that was the spot where I saw Edward in his golden skin for the second time, and I realized how beautiful to see this man glittering.

The others came back inside, maybe on purpose to leave us alone.  
Edward saw me, this time he didn't ignore me, he stood staring at me with his golden eyes glittered like the rest of his body, and I remembered how flawless he was.

I stepped closer, and he stepped aside to make some room for me on that rock.  
"Wow" I said dazzled by the look of that view in front of me, "This is most stunning thing I ever saw".  
"It is" he agreed peacefully, "Stunning".  
I nodded and kept starring.  
"I'm sorry Bella" he started apologizing, more worried though, "I never told you about it…"  
"shhh" I interrupted as I placed my hand on his mouth, and for the first time I felt warmth in his breath, "let me enjoy the view".

"Twilight, again," he murmured. "Another ending. No matter how great the day is, it always has to end.  
"Some things don't have to end."  
He looked at me with his glittering eyes, he smiled with affections, he pulled me closer, kissed my forehead and hugged me, for the first time during this day I felt warm.

THE END.


End file.
